deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
5 Star Heroes Overview
This page lists and discusses every single 5 star hero in the game in depth, providing a logical, unbiased assessment of each. First off, I just wanna point some things out: * 5 Star heroes don't have to be used with faction specific decks. * They are the only heroes in the game that have Protection, make sure that you use it! It kills me when I see an Oceanus with Faen Stamina. * This page contains some 5 star heroes that are either not released yet, or that are very hard to get. I am not limiting it to just 5 star heroes that you could get easily from Tournament mall. Judgement Hero Skill: 'Earth's Embrace * Whenever a friendly creature takes damage, heal all friendly creatures by ''X. '''Role: Support Pros: '''Judgement's skill is perfect for players who want their decks to be able to have great sustainability. Having Protection 10 on him will drastically increase your creatures' max health to at least above 3k. Combining that with Lightfoot and his hero skill will ensure that your creatures who come out early in the match will be very hard to kill. Another very good pro is that Judgement is really easy to farm from the Tournament mall. '''Cons: One major downside of Judgement is the fact that he is strictly support. His hero skill does nothing to hinder enemy creatures. So, you must rely on your creatures alone to do all of the dirty work. In short, Judgement can't do much for a weak deck, so in order for him to perform at his best, your deck must be very well put together. Overview: Very good for sustainability, but very weak when used with a sub-par deck. Thor Hero Skill: 'Holy Hand * Deals ''X ''amount of direct damage to enemy creatures and has a ''X% chance to stun them. '''Role: '''Offensive/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Thor's main pro is his hero skill, which ignores all forms of protection (Immunity, Maji Shield, etc), Spikey Bits, and Sharp Armor, and has a chance to stun opponents. So basically it's a more powerful version of Abaddon's Thor's Rage. It is an aggressive skill, so aggressive decks will benefit greatly from it. Also, since he is a human hero, he has Zero Kelvin, which is always a bonus. '''Cons: '''Although his skill is very good, it is out shined by Captivator's Crazed Sorrow, because while Holy Hand does direct damage and has a chance to stun opponents; Crazed Sorrow guarantees that all enemy creatures will all be affected. '''Overview: '''Good for very aggressive decks; however, I think that there are better heroes to choose from. Captivator '''Hero Skill: Crazed Sorrow * Makes all enemy creatures attack one another with X% of their current attack, also decreases enemy creatures' HP and Max Role: 'Sabotage '''Pros: '''A huge pro of Captivator is that her hero skill basically grants your creatures an extra turn, while making the enemy creatures fight themselves.. Now, an extra turn may not seem that important, but it can actually make the difference between winning and losing the battle, trust me. Like all other hero skills, Crazed Sorrow does hit through Immunity and Unbound. And, it is important to point out that after update 6.5.0, Crazed Sorrow now cancels out Discord and Mass Charm. Finally, she can be farmed from the Tournament mall, which is a major plus. '''Cons: '''Unfortunately, she cannot learn Spikey Bits, which is only slightly made up for by the fact that she can learn Sharp Armor. Most of the talents available for her aren't too great, unless you have a Neander deck. The best talents she has that aren't specific to Neanders are Fleshfeast, War Hungry, and Berserk. Also, Warlock counters her pretty well. '''Overview: '''Extremely annoying to the person it is being used against, but she doesn't have too many great talents to choose from. Overlord '''Hero Skill: '''Ghoul Feast * Removes an enemy creature from their graveyard and increases yur creatures' ATK and HP by ''X% percent of the removed creature's ATK and HP. '''Role: '''Sabotage/Support '''Pros: '''The main pro of Overlord is the fact that he can remove creatures from play, which is such a useful ability against strong opponents who use a lot of revive and recycle abilities. Also, he can learn Deathless, which is a way better version of Undying; however, remember that you must have at least 3 Mortii creatures in play for it to go off. He can also learn Cripple as well, which is good for hindering enemy creatures. Finally, he is farmable from the Tournament mall. '''Cons: '''Deathless requires you to have at least 3 or 4 Mortii creatures in your deck for it to go off. Also, for his hero skill to actually go off, you have to kill one of the enemy's creatures, so if your deck can't even do that, then his skill is completely useless. Also, he is outshined by Armageddon, especially now that Armageddon is farmable. '''Overview: '''Very good against revive and recycle heavy decks, but completely useless if you can't even kill any of the enemy's creatures, so make sure your deck isn't sub-par. Oceanus '''Hero Skill: Clone * Creates a copy of the strongest enemy creature on the field and puts it in your control with X% ''of the original creature's max ATK and max HP. '''Role: '''Summoner '''Pros: '''Oceanus is really good against players who have great decks, because he uses their own cards against them. If he manages to copy a creature that has revive or recycle, it's basically game over at that point. Also, he can learn Lightfoot, which is a really great ability, and you only need two Faens to activate it. '''Cons: '''The cloned creature soaks up no damage for the hero, like other summoning heroes. So if there is a cloned creature out, and you hit the hero, the cloned creature won't take any damage in place of Oceanus. '''Overview: '''Great against really powerful opponents, but doesn't counter hero killing decks like other summoning heroes do. Warlock '''Hero Skill:' Prayer * Heals your creatures for X ''amount of their max HP and removes all status effects. '''Role: '''Support '''Pros: '''Is a perfect counter to Wight, since Prayer removes Death Curse. Also, he is decent for sustainability, because his skill does heal your creatures; however, unless his skill is at a very high level, I suggest using Judgement instead. And, since he is a human hero, he can learn Zero Kelvin. Lastly, you can get shards for him from the Tournament mall. '''Cons: '''He has the same cons as any support based hero, in that you must rely on your creatures to do most of the work. So Warlock, like Judgement, is very weak unless you have a strong deck. He also seems a little out classed when he is at a low level. '''Overview: '''Perfect counter for Death Curse, but out classed by Judgement unless you have his skill leveled up. Blademaster '''Hero Skill: '''Butcher * Deals ''X ''amount of direct damage to all enemy creatures and automatically kills those with less than ''X% ''of max HP. '''Role: '''Offensive '''Pros: '''He deals direct damage, which is nice since it can't be blocked by anything, and if an enemy creature is almost dead, he just kills it outright. '''Cons: '''Unbelievable weak unless he is at a very high level. Out classed by every other 5 star hero. Has the same talents problem that Captivator has. '''Overview: '''Only good as a collector's item. Every other 5 star hero is far better. Armageddon '''Hero Skill:' Reanimate * Removes a creature from the enemy's graveyard and summons it to your side of the field with X ''amount of the creature's original max HP and max ATK. '''Role: '''Summoner/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Has the same main pro as Overlord, in that he removes an enemy creature from their graveyard, so it can no longer be revived or recycled. He also shares one of Oceanus' great aspects, since he is able to steal your enemy's creature and summon a stronger version of it. Also, note that he does have Deathless and Cripple, like Overlord. Due to a recent patch, he is now farmable from the Mines, making him even better. '''Cons:' Also, his skill does require your deck to kill the enemy creatures, so having a terrible deck makes him useless. Overview: 'Shares great aspects of both Overlord and Oceanus. '''Hero Skill: '''Execute * Deals direct damage to all enemy creatures equal to ''X and has an X% chance to inflict Execute on them. Creatures inflicted with Execute that are killed in 3 rounds and cannot be revived. 'Role: '''Offensive/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Her skill is basically a mixture of Death Curse and Corpse Explosion. If a creature inflicted with Execute is killed, it is completely removed from play, making her very formidable against Revive/ Recycle decks. '''Cons: '''When she isn't leveled up, her ability only has a 1 in 5 chance to inflict Execute, which isn't that great. Very hard to get. '''Overview: '''Really good, but really hard to get. Odin '''Hero Skill: '''Divine Wrath * Decreases all enemy creatures' HP and max HP by ''X%, and has a chance to prevent them from moving next turn. '''Role: '''Offensive/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Is a perfect counter to decks that rely on a lot of healing, primarily Faen and Human decks. So he is very good against Judgement, Warlock, etc. The fact that his skill has a chance to prevent enemy creatures from moving is also a bonus. And, since he is a human hero, he can learn Zero Kelvin. '''Cons: '''Basically impossible to get unless you have a bottomless wallet. '''Overview: '''Really good against healing decks, but really really hard to obtain. Hydra '''Hero Skill: Elemental Vapor * Deals direct damage to all enemy creatures and has a chance to inflict one or more of the following: freeze, burn, poison, paralysis. '''Role: '''Offensive/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Basically Thor on steroids, since he can inflict more than just paralysis, and he can inflict more than one status effect at a time. The direct damage he deals is also a plus. '''Cons: '''Unless you are Bill Gates, you won't be getting him. '''Overview: '''An upgrade from Thor, but is almost impossible to get. Taskmistress '''Hero Skill: '''Dominion * Summarized version: Clones two of your enemy's creatures, sends one enemy creature back into their hand, and the cloned creatures die after they take their turn. '''Role: '''Summoner/Sabotage '''Pros: '''Since she is a Mortii 5 star hero, we can only assume she will have Deathless. Also, her skill is weird, but it seems like it could be pretty effective. '''Cons: '''She hasn't been released yet :( '''Overview: '''Has a really weird skill, but might actually be pretty good.